Arrow (Avis Calvariam)
Origin Always keen on adventure and eager to soak up any tidbit of knowledge he could find, Arrow spent uncounted years free on the breeze - meeting dragons of all sorts, falling into trouble time and again, and making discoveries, friends, and enemies alike. Though the inevitability of time eventually pinned him down, funneling his journeying spirit into the pages of books rather than on the wing, the network of scholars and travelers he established during his globetrotting days remained viable. Spanning dragon flights and beastclans alike, and brimming with resources and favors waiting to return. Meeting the Clan Not long before joining Avis Calvariam, he worked alongside Starla, a fellow adventurer keen on investigating an old Talonek settlement. The ridgeback lacked the natural delicacy required to handle the artifacts and hired Arrow to assist her in reading tiny documents and making inventory of the discovered treasures. When he shared his discovery of a whole network of hidden, shelled-out settlements, Starla wasn't satisfied just hearing about it. She wanted to see these things with her own eyes. Abandoning the ruins for a while, they started off together on a search, seeking out a mage to solve Starla's problem. When at last they found one and the magical transformation was complete, Arrow took the time to help his friend understand and communicate with her new frills. Upon returning to the Viridian Labyrinth, they met with The Wild Orchard. The Nature clan provided the two Fae safety and shelter during their research, and it was through these dragons that Arrow eventually met and joined the Avis Calvariam crew. Life on an airship held the appealing promise of a home and constant travel all wrapped into one… Or perhaps it was just the smell of books. Life and Relations in the Clan It didn't take Arrow long to establish himself as a pillar in his new clan, sharing with them much of what he'd learned throughout his years. He spent most of his time in the library, ordering and reordering the bookshelves with absolute devotion, and making repairs when needed. Fastidious to a fault, he always made sure the library was in the best condition possible. When Feldol joined the clan and also gravitated towards the library, the two initially hit it off quite well. But Arrow soon showed a snobbish side his clanmates weren't fully aware of when Feldol's personal taste in literature showed itself. It was, as Arrow insisted, "unrefined and frankly quite vulgar. It is regrettable that any of these works made their way onto these shelves in the first place." This contempt culminated when the Mirror retrieved a battered little booklet Arrow used to balance out the wobble in his desk. There was no hope for making amends after that. Plague Days Able to fall back on earlier research of all manner of preventions and cures, Arrow provided the clan's healers with as many suggestions he could think of. He also put his network to good use, contacting his old friends and acquaintances across Sornieth for help, advice, and supplies. This adventure in the Wasteland brought with it more danger than he would ever want, but it did serve to remind him just how much the unknown called. The Cloudsong As a complete opposite to the Wasteland, life in the Cloudsong was always a little too stagnant for Arrow. He spent the first few months keeping Toska company in the infirmary, providing the younger fae with some of his favorite books to read and swapping stories of their own travels. He found Toska's research notes fascinating and listened intently to all the details of his studies. When Toska was at last healed enough to leave the infirmary, he showed Arrow he had even more to teach him. Never the fighting type, Arrow nonetheless learned Toska's fighting techniques with acute speed. Category:Wind Dragon Category:Fae Category:Male Category:Explorer Category:Librarian Category:Scholar Category:Storyteller Category:Teacher